


Obsession

by Kwonxx (Hameltart)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Dom/sub Play, Jealousy, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hameltart/pseuds/Kwonxx
Summary: Seungri's head tilted to him, long strands of soft brown hair enveloping his glassy eyes as he smiles wildly. And if Seungri didn't know better, he wouldn't have been able to tell that the slight twitch of Jiyong's pretty painted fingers was meant for him. Jiyong really was getting jealous on a mission, Seungri mused.Seungri really did have him wrapped around his finger.
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your opinions and feedback :) I'm pretty new to this and otherwise I won't be able tk know if y'all like this or not T_T

Another round of laughter and a toast, and everyone raised their shots. Seungri's eyes are glinting and his smirk is void of any malice - If Jiyong didn't know any better.

For all he knew, it was going really well; The pretty little bitch hanging by Seungri's arm _engulfed_ his bait whole and Jiyong knew it wasn't because she was any less than smart;

Seungri just...

Seungri had a gift of wrapping people around his finger.

"Oh- Jongmin-shi" An alias. "You're such a messy eater." Seungri laughs loudly, drawing the table's fond attention. Her hands reach out for Seungri's stained lip corner. Her thumb lingers too long on his lips as she wipes them, and pull her thumb back into her red lips, sucking it slowly.

Seungri's head tilted to him, long strands of soft brown hair enveloping his glassy eyes as he smiles wildly. And if Seungri didn't know better, he wouldn't have been able to tell that the slight twitch of Jiyong's pretty painted fingers was meant for him. Jiyong really _was_ getting jealous on a mission, Seungri mused.

Seungri really _did_ have him wrapped around his finger.

* * *

"You'd think women like her would stop trusting complete strangers." Their leather clad footsteps echoed in the empty parking lot along with Seungri's clear voice. "Or am I that good, hyung?" He already knew the answer, nevertheless, he only knew he wasn't going to get it when he heard Jiyong's footsteps advance ahead of his, his lithe body clad in a sheer dress shirt, showing his long waist. He tantalizingly dragged himself to the car, seating himself. Wordlessly. Expressionlessly.

Seungri's stomach thrummed wildly. This was very uncharacteristic of Jiyong, especially considering that all of them got hit on a lot, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal. It didn't help that this was a mission, where they had gone over the plan over and over. Jiyong already knew Seungri was going to flirt his way into winning her trust, yet he was still so strung.

Seungri's smile widened. He's loving this: Jiyong unraveling for him.

He followed his way to the car slowly, seating himself next to Jiyong. And their ride back to base would have been too quiet, if it weren't for the soft radio music playing - Surprisingly firing them both up more and more. Jiyong's eyes are as intense as always, facing forward. His fingers continuously fiddle with his rings. He's restless and feels like he's out of his mind, cause he knows it was just a damn mission but he can't help this need pulsing in his blood. To put Seungri back into place, as his and his alone.

* * *

As soon as the door is slammed shut, Jiyong is slammed against it by a smiling Seungri, lazy eyes shining, breathe tainted by the faint smell of champagne, these damn lips, _this damn smile._ He looks like a sin. But Jiyong's eyes are still hard and intense and he immediately shoves Seungri aside with a low growl, marching to their bedroom.

"What's got your panties in a twist, doll?" Seungri snickers, slowly following Jiyong, only to find their bathroom door locked, with Jiyong inside.

Seungri sighs vocally, getting more amused, as he shrugs off his suit jacket and boots, laying on the bed, waiting for his hyung to get out. It feels like a dangerous game; Jiyong has never seemed so taken by jealousy especially when it's work, and to say Seungri's excited would be an understatement.

Oh, Jiyong. His worshiped to filth lover, hyung and leader. Seungri is fully aware of how possessive Jiyong is. Obsessive even. Pure rotten _Selfish_. A punishment for Seungri must be due, and it made Seungri's lips twitch upwards and his blood thrum in delight.

They're both pretty crazy. They all are.

The door creeks and Seungri's eyes follow. Jiyong. He's all dolled up, draped in black. Thigh highs, garters, Thick length straining through lace, already hard enough.

His heavy eyes rimmed, hair messy, lips parted. He looks delicious. Too much. Seungri's already so whipped for him; he barely has to so much as breathe before Seungri's worshiping his sinful body head to toe and _this_. This feels too much and he already feels himself harden, Seungri's breathe hitched as Jiyong made his way over, hovering too close and God, his scent.

"I thought we had established that these are mine," Jiyong mumbled, thumb tracing over Seungri's bottom lips, watching them part, teeth and tongue peeking through, and Jiyong eyebrows furrow at the sight.

"I guess we're gonna have to go over that, huh." He mumbles again, to himself, feeling Seungri's lips tremble under his touch.

He instantly leans in, pushing his lips against Seungri's in a hard desperate kiss, feeling Seungri's stutter of breathe, drawing a whimper out of himself. This really isn't common, it is usually - Always - The other way around. Jiyong the one pushed under, reduced to tears and moans, disciplined to pulp. He has no idea how he can pull through with Seungri, given how aggressive he always is, but the thought of punishing him is making Jiyong's head spin.

Seungri reaches out to hold Jiyong's waist, only to find his hands pushed away, pinned above his head as Jiyong's lips smack away, eyes hard.

"No touching tonight, maknae." Jiyong panted, and Seungri heard the metal chime above his head before he felt it; Jiyong is handcuffing him to the bedpost. Seungri's eyes widen frantically as he cranes his neck to see the cuff in disbelief. He can almost feel himself leak through his dress pants. He's never felt this before; being restrained. "Ji-" he gasps out, unable to keep a cool facade, lusting over this new arrangement.

"Tonight, you're _mine._ " He pushes his lips against Seungri's again, kneeding at them, sucking loudly at his bottom lip, tongue lapping the upper one. He's going crazy at the taste. At finally having Seungri for himself after long days of _work_. But Seungri wouldn't let him gain dominance, thirsting for a fight, pushing his tongue against his brutally, their teeth crashing. They're both devouring each other.

Jiyong pulls away, breathe heavy, straddling Seungri with one leg on each side.

"Such a slut for me, aren't you?" Seungri mocks. "Dressing like such a sissy for me," Jiyong's whole chest flushes a pretty red hue, noise stuck in his throat. His eyes flutter.

He scowls.

"Even when you're rendered helpless like this, you never run out of shit to say."

His lips softly brush against Seungri's ears, nipping hard at the tip, stomach helplessly tightening at the low sound Seungri elicits.

"Will I have to gag you, _Daddy_?" Jiyong smiles lazily, trailing kisses and soft nips over Seungri's soft face, feeling him shyly try to escape, trembling.

Seungri really isn't used to this, Jiyong knows - Being the recipient of affection. Of course he knows Jiyong is borderline obsessed with him. Watching and observing him, loving him and being filled with him. Having Seungri so crazy for him. But sex between them is always so intense and raw and heavy and Jiyong's never taken his time to see him like this. So nervous, cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

Jiyong's chest is flared and Seungri's never looked so lost. But Jiyong doesn't want to _baby_ or _spoil_ him now. He wants to unravel him. _Ruin_ him.

Jiyong sighs as he pulls away, fingers trailing over Seungri's cheeks, forefinger lingering over his swollen lips, pulling them open to show his tongue.

God, he is fucking beautiful. Jiyong sighs again, eyes eating Seungri up. Seungri's eyes are hooded, but still focusing on him, he's softly panting. He looks breathtaking.

"You're driving me crazy, Seungri." Jiyong mumbled. "So handsome. So perfect." Seungri's eyes flutter shut. "All mine."

"You're so talkative today, doll," Seungri breathes out, eyes closed in bliss. "Almost nothing like when I have you on your knees." His eyes open, now hard and Jiyong fights the tremble rushing through his bones.

Jiyong snarls and suddenly grinds his hips forcefully, forcing a choked gasp out of Seungri as his head falls back, back arching, long neck baring all it's beauty, his eyes shut closed in ecstasy. Jiyong's going crazy watching him, following Seungri's gasps with his own loud moans.

"You like it, don't you, maknae?" His voice is rushed and desperate. Seungri doesn't reply, only meets his gaze, eyes hazy. His hear is sweating up on his face. His lips are open in a silent moan and Jiyong almost feels mad. "Oh- I'm going to fucking ruin you." He growls as he grinds harder and harder, unable to help himself, wanting the friction and pressure against his groin, delving at the sight of his usually so dominant man looking fucking lost, as he cants his own hips against his like they're fucking teenagers.

"Fuck- Fuck!" He shouts as he forces himself to stop moving. He's already delirious and panting and they haven't even started.

"Oh fuck, Ji- Fuck!" His chest is heaving, his cock suffocating in sweet torture as he feels Jiyong's own cock on his, twitching and _twitching._ Oh how he wants to shove Jiyong underneath him, rip his thighs open and just stare at him squirming and whining, burning under his heavy gaze on his long leaking length. But there Jiyong is, absolutely delirious above him, eyes completely blown as he gasps for his breath. His gaze was burning every little detail of Seungri's clothed self, as if still in disbelief that _this_ is happening. That he can _see_ such a Seungri. Usually smirking, torturous Seungri underneath him, writhing like a _bitch_ in heat.

"I think- I think I'm losing my mind," Jiyong pants, in a scruffy low voice. His eyelashes fluttering as he snarls, his hands suddenly gripping Seungri's hips. Painted nails undoubtedly marking them. "Seungri, I- You-," "Baby-" "Shut up! Shut up- Fuck, Ri." Seungri moans, mind racing without thoughts. Except Jiyong's angry gaze at him. "I'm going to _lose it_ , maknae."

Jiyong reaches for his cock, pulling it from the side of his now soaked panties, and Seungri moans softly as Jiyong's dripping precum stains his shirt. And he can't move an inch or bat an eye close as Jiyong runs a finger on the underside of his tip, back shuddering forward and eyes almost dropping shut as he gathers his precum, pushing the glistening finger over Seungri's parted lips. He isn't even putting the finger in, only tracing Seungri's trembling lips. Seungri's breath catches in his throat, as his tongue slowly traces Jiyong's glistened finger, savoring the bitter sinful taste that is purely of Jiyong.

"You like me?" Jiyong's lips pull in a smirk. Voice grave, dark. Beyond recognition. He's lost.

"You know it," Seungri breathes in a surrendered whisper.

"Say it."

"I fucking love your taste, Jiyong. Your skin. Cum. Your cock- that sinful tight hole." His voice hitches in his throat, mind losing its words, eyes fixing on Jiyong's length, bobbing heavily, spilling on Jiyong's bare stomach and his own soaked pants.

Seungri whimpers as Jiyong suddenly shifts his hips forward, his weight shifting from Seungri's hips to his broad chest, as his cock gets closer to Seungri's stained wet lips. Seungri's now fully aware of his own length, heavy in its confines.

Jiyong's cock isn't as close to his lips as Seungri would like. It's completely hard, pressed against Ji's stomach. He will have to lift his head just to attempt to place a kiss, and he feels fucking desperate to taste. And helpless. He looks up to meet Jiyong's eyes, looking down on him, hard and hazy and absolutely _gone_. Seungri shudders.

Jiyong holds his dick between two long fingers, snapping it down on Seungri's cheek.

"Suck."

Seungri's cock leak heavily. He cants his neck to Jiyong's length, lips barely managing to graze its tip. All thoughts flee his head. Lips wrap around the tip in a long kiss, suckling noises coming from him is all he can hear as he _tastes_. His lips fervently roll over as much as he can reach, till he reaches the tip again, gobbling dribbles of bitter precum. Precum that Seungri normally fed Jiyong. Jiyong's muscles are straining in pleasure as he watches Seungri sucks on his cock like a damn treat. It's absolute torture not to shove his dick up his maknae's throat and _fuck his head._

"That's _fucking right, Ri-ha_ ," He snarls, his hands running over Seungri's clothed chest, suddenly pulling at his clothed nipples hard. Seungri yelps around his cock.

"These fucking lips. This sinful mouth of yours. It's fucking mine." He growls, one hand snaking around his own cock, pumping it hard and fast, forcing the tip out of Seungri's mouth. "Ahhh- Ri, fuck. I'm gonna mark them. Taint you with my fucking cum."

Seungri's unfocused eyes flutter, each breathe an echoing moan, chest heaving, his stomach muscles pulling in a familiar pressure. Oh God, he's so close. _So fucking close_ without even being touched. It's pathetic. He can't help it. He couldn't have, not with Jiyong, who he doesn't even allow to touch himself, pulling at himself, so desperately wanting to _mark him with his cum._

_"Seungri-Ahh! fu-Hngg-"_ He yelps, his hips humping forward as he finally cums hard, thick stripes landing all over Seungri's face. "AHH!-" Seungr's own shout fills the room, because suddenly Jiyong's free hand is roughly _squeezing_ his clothed neglected cock. Fuck it's so fucking good. His hips buck into Jiyong's grip, humping against the painful chokehold as his orgasm builds up intensely. "I'm coming, Baby- I'm- _Oh-_." And it doesn't stop. Pulling through his body, even as Jiyong collects the sticky strands off his cheeks and chin, and pushes them through his loose lips.

They're both still heaving heavily when Jiyong roughly pushes his lips against Seungri's, pulling and sucking, and it doesn't take long till Seungri kisses back with so much fervor, tongue licking over Jiyong's teeth, and their lips pull apart, leaving them lapping on eachother's tongues lewdly, unable to get enough. Seungri's body feels so light, like jelly, his legs are shaking but his joints are so loose.

"Is that how you always feel? Is that why you sleep so fast afterwards?" Jiyong smiles, fond and enamored. Seungri breathes a lazy chuckle. Jiyong presses one final kiss on Seungri's smiling mouth, before he reaches for his restrained arms, unlocking them softly. Seungri's heart soars as he feels Jiyong's soft kisses on his bruised wrists, his closing eyes opening to watch him. It must have been the light, or the angle, or maybe just Jiyong, but Seungri never felt more in love. It's weird and unusual, and he can tell Jiyong sees him the same. Jiyong bashfully smiles wide. Seungri's heart warms.

"I'll take care of you, maknae."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave your feedback and comments.
> 
> Twt: @Peaceminussex


End file.
